1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive paste composition for an internal electrode having a highly variable viscosity, a multilayer ceramic electronic component having internal electrodes with an improved printed shape, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to have a small size and large capacitance.
Therefore, various methods have been used to thin and highly multilayer dielectric layers and internal electrodes. Recently, as the thickness of dielectric layers has been reduced, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased number of laminations have been manufactured.
In addition, in order to allow internal electrodes to be thinner, ceramic electronic components having internal electrodes formed by using a fine metal powder have recently been manufactured.
Meanwhile, an internal electrode paste has been prepared in two types, a screen type and a gravure type. Also, as necessary, the internal electrode paste has been provided with a low viscosity for use.
However, when a low-viscosity paste is used, problems with respect to contact angles at printed ends of the screen and gravure may occur. For example, when the internal electrode is formed by using a low-viscosity paste, an end of the internal electrode may have a dome shape.
When the end of the internal electrode has a dome shape, defective alignment may occur in a lamination stage in which ceramic green sheets on which the paste for an internal electrode is printed are laminated in several layers. Further, after the laminated ceramic green sheets are sintered, an end portion of the internal electrode is highly likely to be disconnected. Further, disconnection of the end portion of the internal electrode may cause a decrease in capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
The problem that the end of the internal electrode has a dome shape may be somewhat ameliorated by improving the printing process, but the improvement degree thereof has a limitation.